Tendre
by saerusa
Summary: saling percaya dan saling memahami menjadi dasar dari kuat atau tidaknya suatu hubungan terjalin—kise/kuroko. Happy Kikuro Day! spesial buat kikurocchi! :)


**Tendre**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warn; alay, ooctakterhingga, typo etc**

**buat mbok tik **

**Happy KiKuro day!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**{o}**

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti Kurokocchi,"

"Aku juga tidak ingin menyakiti Kise-kun, makanya kita sudahi saja hubungan ini, ya?"

Dunia sudah berubah, begitu pun juga dengan dia. Dia belajar untuk memilih dan belajar untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Lalu, kecupan singkat di dahi, pandangan yang menembus ruang di dalam bola mata menjadi penutup setelah Kuroko menyadari bahwa keputusannya begitu salah.

Kise selalu mencintainya.

Pada dasarnya, kita memang tidak bisa mundur satu langkah untuk mengulangi semuanya dari awal.

.

.

.

"Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko menengok begitu merasakan tepukan di pucuk kepala, dengan bibir basah oleh _milkshake_ rasa vanilla, menemukan sepotret wajah Kise yang terlihat lega dan pemuda tampan itu tersenyum,

"Ya, Kise-kun?" Kuroko menutup buku yang sedang ia baca dan beranjak menuju undakan dimana Kise sedang melepas sepatunya yang mahal dan bermerk.

"Tidak. Aku hanya memastikan itu kamu, Kurokocchi!" Kise tersenyum lagi.

Kuroko pun tersenyum tipis.

"Aku punya setelan blazer biru baru dan keren untuk Kurokocchi, kita pakai dan jadi pasangan paling tampan di dunia, oke?" meskipun meminta izin, Kise melemparkan kantung plastik dan memakaikan blazer itu pada Kuroko tanpa izin.

"Oi, Kise-kun?" rasanya hangat sekali dan entah kenapa, harumnya, harum tubuh Kise.

"Hm?" Kise sibuk mengancingkan blazer dan melillitkan syal yang Kuroko hanya bisa berkerut dahi melihat tag harganya yang belum sempat dilepaskan.

"Mau _milkshake_-ku?"

.

.

.

"Kurokocchi, dulu ngertiin dengan profesiku yang kayak gini!"

"Kurokocchi jangan salah paham! Kenapa Kurokocchi jadi sensi gini?"

"Kise-kun yang tidak pernah mengerti,"

"Kurang baik apa aku sama kamu, Kurokocchi?"

Tunggu sebentar, apa Kise pikir dibalik raut wajahnya yang minim, dia tak pernah merasa cemburu?

Kuroko tahu dia egois. Kise banyak menghabiskan setiap detik yang ia punya dengan dikelilingi oleh makhluk-makhluk yang sama menyilaukannya. Mereka semua bersinar tak seperti dia yang menjadi bayangan dan selalu dibelakang.

Kuroko memang egois. Dia hanya tak bisa berkompromi dengan perasaannya ketika melihat tumpukan majalah dengan sampul Kise dan—Kuroko menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang lemah dan menyebalkan.

Kuroko sadar, dia bukanlah apa-apa, terlampau biasa, dan apa kelebihannya hingga Kise mau menjadi kekasihnya?

"Kise-kun punya segalanya, Kise-kun tampan, disenangi banyak orang dan seperti bunga matahari,"

Kise mengeratkan kepalan tangan.

"Aku tidak ingin Kise-kun terus pergi dan aku sendirian."

"Yang aku inginkan hanyalah, Kise-kun ada di sisiku dan membutuhkanku,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi, Kise, katanya kau benar-benar serius dengan Tetsu? Kenapa kau malah putus? Bodoh apa tolol?"

"Dulu kau merengek-rengek padaku biar modus dengan Tetsu. Tapi sekarang? Kamu brengsek, Kise."

"Aominecchi yang nggak ngerti!"

"Apa yang aku nggak ngerti, ha?"

"Aominecchi tolol!"

"Sialan kamu, Kise!"

"Aku melepaskan Kurokocchi karena aku mencintainya!"

"Itu tolol namanya, Kise!"

"Yang namanya orang normal pasti dipertahanin! Mana ada orang yang malah putus, bego?!"

"Aominecchi jelek!"

"Kamu yang jelek!"

* * *

"Aku akan melakukan segalanya supaya semuanya kembali seperti seharusnya. Yang aku butuhkan hanya sebuah keberanian,"

"Tetsu-kun, sudahlah..."

"Aku yang salah, Momoi-san,"

"Tetsu-kun... kau menangis, lho..."

Momoi kaget melihat Kuroko dengan tatapan kosong, meluncur airmata dari sana. Kuroko tidak terisak, dia terlihat hampa, dan membiarkan tetesan itu membasahi wajahnya tanpa suara.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa menolong diriku sendiri, Momoi-san," tidak serak, namun Momoi tahu suara Kuroko bergetar.

Momoi berusaha tidak ikut menangis melihat Kuroko seperti ini. Kemana perginya Kuroko yang semangat? Aomine datang terlambat karena inspektur mempersulit laporan inspeksi minggu ini, dan mereka bertiga berpelukan, melupakan umur mereka yang sudah berkepala dua.

Momoi akhirnya menangis juga. Habisnya, yang namanya sahabat saling mengerti, bukan?

* * *

"Dai-chan,"

"Hmm?"

"Kise-kun dan Tetsu-kun itu lucu sekali ya?"

"Dua-duanya bodohnya sama, Satsuki,"

* * *

_**Rrrrrrrr...**_

Kuroko tersentak begitu melihat ponselnya bergetar tidak sabaran, _**rrrrrrrr...**_ tanpa melihat si penelepon terlebih dahulu, Kuroko menjawab—terbangun dari tidur siangnya yang menyebalkan.

[_Halo?_]

[_Halo, Kuroko Tetsuya disini_]

[_Kurokocchi!_]

Kuroko melirik pigura yang masih terpajang diatas laci, ada dia dan pemilik suara di seberang berfoto di pinggir sungai yang alirannya deras saat wisata arung jeram. Basah, cahaya matahari yang membias dan senyuman Kise begitu lebar sampai giginya yang rapih terlihat jelas, dan Kuroko tersenyum senang.

[_Kise-kun?_]

Kuroko sampai lupa kapan terakhir dia bisa merasa senang seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa dengan satu-satunya orang yang memanggil namanya seperti itu?

[_Aku kangen Kurokocchi sangat-sangat-sangat!_]

Sekarang, ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari perasaan itu.

[_Aku juga...kangen Kise-kun_]

Sekarang saatnya bicara jujur!

[_Kurokocchi, sekarang, jam empat lebih lima belas di studio photoku_!]

[_Kise-kun tunggu!_]

Suara dengung panjang memenuhi telinga Kuroko.

* * *

Kuroko membuka lemari bajunya, banyak sekali kegiatan yang sudah mereka lakukan bersama-sama, mendaki gunung, berkemah di hutan, banyak sekali barang Kise yang tertinggal disini. Ada bajunya, ada tasnya, kalau dilihat lagi, Kise itu modis sekali.

Kuroko sudah terbiasa dengan isi laci lemari yang dipenuhi oleh aksesori dan topi-topi trendi. Kuroko juga ingat dia selalu senang jika Kise membelikannya sesuatu. Kuroko selalu suka dengan pilihan baju Kise untuknya.

Kise memang top model, tapi hanya sedikit yang tahu pria itu punya adrenalin yang tinggi dan sangat menyukai petualangan. Kuroko sering menerima uluran tangannya dan menikmati perjalanan menjelajahi alam (Kuroko tertawa sebentar) bersama sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain. Aomine, Momoi, Izuki, Kasamatsu-senpai masih banyak lagi... Kuroko ingin tertawa bersama mereka lagi.

Kuroko menarik satu kain biru dan hangat, dan berkaca.

Pantulan cermin menampilkan sesosok pria berambut biru dengan poni lebih dari alis. Sedikit berbeda dari dua tahun silam karena garis rahangnya semakin tegas, efek siluet dari syal yang diberikan oleh Kise.

_{kita pasti jadi pasangan paling tampan, di dunia, oke?}_

Kuroko menutup dan mengunci pintu apartemen.

* * *

Napasnya beruap padahal belum ada salju turun dari langit. Lampu-lampu kecil yang dipasang di tiap papan reklame menambah gemerlap Shibuya yang sudah terlampau ramai. Banyak orang saling tertawa, memakan camilan yang harumnya sampai mengepul ke udara.

Hingga sepatu boot Kuroko ada di depan photo studio paling besar di Shibuya, Kise yang sedang bersandar di pintu kaca gedung melambaikan tangan.

Tidak menunggu lama, sebuah pelukan ala brontosaurus didapat oleh Kuroko, karena Kise semakin tinggi, dengan mantel berbulu yang sama warnanya, memeluk Kuroko erat.

"Kise-kun ...sesak,"

"Ah, maaf! Maaf! Maaf!" Kise melepaskan pelukannya, sesaat lupa dia sudah bukan siapa-siapa Kuroko, menggaruk kepalanya sambil nyengir karena satu detik kemudian ia ingat, menangis seperti orang gila hanya karena satu nama.

Padahal mereka putus baru seminggu yang lalu setelah menjalani hubungan selama tiga tahun! Dibilang juga apa, Kise memang tidak bisa lepas dari Kuroko hanya untuk sebentar saja.

Tapi Kuroko sudah tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan jernih, dan Kise kerjaannya begadang, begadang, makan yang banyak tidak peduli dengan diet, dan berpose asal-asalan. Baru seminggu, dan mereka sudah merasa kehilangan banyak. Bagi Kise, tidak adalagi orang kalem yang menggemaskan. Dan bagi Kuroko tidak ada lagi tawa ceria yang menyenangkan.

Masing-masing saling ketergantungan, merasa terikat dan tak bisa dipisahkan.

"Kurokocchi!" Kuroko tak pernah merasa canggung pada Kise. Sebaliknya, dia merasa aman dan nyaman karena Kise selalu bisa mencairkan suasana, sifatnya yang hangat berkebalikan dengan Kuroko yang kadang tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Ya?"

"Kembalikan!" Kise menatapnya serius dengan rona merah alami di pipi bukan _make-up_ yang biasanya diaplikasikan oleh banci yang Kise sangat benci.

"Blazernya? Tunggu sebentar maaf merepotkanmu, Kise-kun," Kuroko mulai melepaskan satu persatu kancing blazernya.

"Kurokocchi, jangan pura-pura tidak peka!"

"Syalnya?"

"Kurokocchi! Kau sudah menculikku. Aku disini ingin kembali mengambil diriku yang terperangkap olehmu!"

Kuroko hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. "Maaf Kise-kun,"

"Aku juga kesini ingin mengambil hatiku yang hilang, Kise-kun,"

"Maaf ya, aku tidak mau mengembalikannya, Kurokocchi!"

"Ah, maaf ya,"

"Aku yang salah kok, Kurokocchi!"

"Aku yang salah, Kise-kun,"

"Aku yang salah karena aku nggak peka. Maaf, mungkin waktu itu aku pusing karena si Bos menyuruhku lembur!"

"Maaf aku juga yang terbawa emosi... melihatmu terus berfoto dengan model cantik,"

"Oh, karena itu?" cengiran sekaligus seringaian jahil muncul seketika.

"Kise-kun! ...sebenarnya bukan karena itu sih,"

Kise menggamit jemari Kuroko dengan erat.

"Maaf jika aku dulu jarang ada untukmu. Tapi sekarang, aku ada," Kise memegang kedua bahu Kuroko yang rapuh dan bersungguh-sungguh, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya aku bisa ada disisimu? Apa yang harus aku bayar supaya kamu kembali ke dalam pelukku? Apa yang harus aku berikan supaya kita bisa kembali seperti awal?"

Kuroko tersenyum jahil, dia merasa sangat legaaaa sekali. Kise tidak berubah. Senyumnya, tatapan matanya, pelukannya, semuanya masih tetap sama.

"Besok kita bermain basket lagi, Kise-kun!"

Kuroko hanya bisa menahan malu dipeluk oleh Kise di depan umum. Biarlah kapan lagi dia melewati momen menyenangkan seperti ini?

"Kurokocchi hari ini keren! Makin imut!" Kise mencium pipi Kuroko gemas, "Dasar Kurokocchi!"

"Kise-kun juga selalu terlihat tampan," Kuroko membalas pelukan Kise, "Yang paling tampan!"

* * *

"Kurokocchi, aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu,"

"Aku yang paling mencintaimu, Tetsuyacchi!"

.

.

.

**EINDE**

* * *

INI APAAN HAHAHAHA SAKING NGEBETNYA BUAT KIKURO (Y) tolong i love kikuro i love kuroko sama siapa aja TYPO PASTI ADA MBOK TIK INI SPESIAL BUAT MBOK TIK EHEHEHEH mbok aku tau ini alay maafkan daku rada lieur ngetiknya demi mbok dan feels aku pasti bisa

thanks for reading :)


End file.
